The Monster Girl Ninja
by the wraith of shangri-la
Summary: What if Naruto was the reason that the extra species were able to integrate into human is will be a Naruharem. Canon holds no meaning to me I thought of trying a serious Naruto. And this is the result of that plot bunny. Also this is extremely AU.


The monster girl ninja

A/N: This is another crossover story between Naruto and Monster Musume. It will be another harem story with Miia, Cerea, Papi, Tio, Zombina, Rachnera, Mero, Suu an my own OC monster girls. Morgana, a vampire, and Saya, a female Dragon. My two OC'S and Miia are already living with Naruto. And also I will take canon and shoot it into a black hole.

Legend

Hey: Talking

_What time is it?: Thinking_

**You sir are an asshole: Demonic transformations**

Thank you for the compliment: Flashback

Chapter 1 the beginning

BEEP,BEEP,BEE- SMASH was all that was heard in the house of a young blond man and his . "Miia what are you doing in my bed for the tenth time this month." The blond asked the now named Miia currently wrapped around him from his chest to down to his feet. "Well, I couldn't get warm enough last night so I came in here and wrapped myself up around you to warm up Naruto." Miia said to him "Well now that we are up how about you uncoil yourself from me so I can see if I still have feeling in my extremities. And also so I can run your bath and wake the others up and get breakfast started, alright."

Naruto said to the red headed lamia. "No, I want you to use your body heat to get-" Miia then passed out for the second time within the last eight hours because she is not warm enough and now has Naruto wrapped in a death grip with sheer force of will he wriggled one of his arms from her grip and grabbed the tip of her tail which startled her awake with a massive blush lighting up her face," Darling, the tip of my tail is really sensitive." Miia said in-between her moaning. _" So, her tail is sensitive,huh? I can use that to my advantage." _

Naruto thought to himself and began fondling Miia's tail. After about fifty seconds of doing this she yells out "DARLING, I c-can't hold back anymore. GONNA CUM. Alright darling I'm up, you really know how to get a girl riled up." Miia said and looked at Naruto who said "five more minutes."

Three minutes ten seconds later and one bath aka case of almost sexual assault later.

We find Naruto in the kitchen making breakfast for him and his current houseguests and one coordinator's coffee. " What are you doing here Sumike? If you try any of that 'since you are ignorant of the law concerning the liminals.' Don't try that fucking shit with me, because you and I both know that without me there would no interspecies cultural exchange program in effect today. Just count yourself lucky that the leaders of the liminals are childhood friends of mine. And that I also helped them with their own war against the orc uprising about five years ago and they gave the position of commander general of their army, and that according to the world governments they come to me when they need jobs that can't be done by their forces can't handle. For example, the many terrorist cells that even to this day continue to plague said governments plans of world peace. Also, don't forget that I am from the hidden continent and am considered a king there for ending all the hate and needless violence that wracked the land for the last thousand years. And that all my home stays have been picked out for me already, and they all have arranged marriage contracts set up with me cause their parents set them up with me. And that according to their laws and the laws set by the interspecies cultural exchange accords I am considered both a Liminal and human because of who my parents were. You didn't forget all that did you Sumike." Naruto ranted on for five minutes and waking up the other two girls who also live with him and Miia. " Damn Naruto, can you get any fucking louder I don't think they heard you stateside." Morgana said irritated that her sleep was interrupted. Morganna is the daughter of the king of vampires Alucard ( Yes, people the same Alucard from Hellsing.) and his wife Seras Victoria. She is a relatively young vampire of twenty two hundred years old which puts her at twenty two years old in vampire years. She stands at an intimidating six foot one with no trace of body fat anywhere on her body except in her massive J-cup breasts. She has a perfect hourglass figure from the hellish training her parents put her through leading to her toned body not female bodybuilder levels, but enough that shows she still trains everyday. She is just like her parents in that she is a true pureblood vampire, the only odd thing is that she has naturally tan skin even though she spends almost all her time inside, she has red hair and has red eyes like her parents. She is wearing a female version of what her father wears.

" Yeah, I agree with Morgana it is too early for this shit. So can you please shut the hell up." Said a dark skinned dragon girl with a silver tail,wings,pointed ears and two pairs of horns coming from her head. The first pair starting from the back of her head and coming to a point about a foot and a half just like her father Bahamut king of the dragons (my favorite summon from final fantasy. Ever!) and and another set of horns on the top of her head forming a crown on her head just like her mom Levi the queen of the sea serpents. She stands at a decent height of five foot ten, has sea blue hair with gold streaks, slim figure, E-cup breasts, green eyes with a red slit. She is wearing a black cradle of filth shirt with black leather pants and a pair of thigh high boots. Her name is Saya.

It was after Saya gave her input on the situation Miia came into the too with her clothes on and wet and leaving little to the imagination.

" What in the hell is going on with the all the yelling?" Miia asked confused.

" Sorry about that girls, Ms. Smith here was trying and failed to scare me. So here is your breakfast girls. Boiled eggs with steak for Miia, a medium rare steak and a blood pack for Morgana, and a two burgers and sushi for Saya, and three steaks and a glass of rum and coke on the rocks for me. And an Irish coffee for Sumike. ( For those who don't know what an Irish coffee is it is coffee with a shot of whiskey added to it.) And with that everyone sat down to breakfast.

And cut that is all for chapter 1. Sorry if there is not enough comedy in it I am writing this at 2:00 a.m. Now I am going to pass out now. Naruto and the girls in his harem are all old enough to drink by US law. Which is twenty one years old so small changes from canon. And expect a few drunken moments from the girls when they find his hidden stash of weed and booze. And yes there will be cussing in this story. Sorry if that offends anyone, but that is just how I do things. Also no Japanese honorifics because I am no good at that stuff, so sorry about that. Also Naruto is rich enough to completely outstrip Bill Gates by at least ten times. And also for those who are wondering who Naruto's parents are, I will reveal that eventually.


End file.
